Death of a Man, Death of a Hero
by Ms. New York
Summary: He lurks around the field, waiting for innocent blood to kill. Character death, for warning.


Death of a Man, Death of a Hero

He lurks around in the field of grass. He is like a snake watching his prey. He lies on his stomach in front of him. He is a North Korean, a sniper, an enemy and is looking for innocent blood to kill. After all, it is his job and orders to do such thing. He must obey.

He hides in the grass, notices a unit of some sort. There are ambulances and people walking around. He cannot go now, he will be seen and it will blow his cover. It is almost sunset, he will go attack in the dark where no one will see him. Until then, he will spy.

All is quiet at the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital where the sniper happens to be spying. Not much wounded come these days; the days are long and weary. All they do is get drunk, or party or catch up on anything they were meaning to do. The days are boring and for once, each person in the MASH unit wish there were wounded, just to break the boredom.

After the usual day of doing nothing, the whole camp went to bed early. There was nothing else to do. Except one doctor, "Hawkeye" Pierce. He goes to Rosie's Bar, hoping to get drunk or dance with a girl or two.

The sun is down, and darkness approaches. This is the sniper's chance. He gets out of the grass and walks around the post where the guards don't see him. He walks, observing everything in site. The camp is much neater than his will ever be. It is neither burned or destroyed. He sees this and a lot more. He walks around to find someone to kill. He does not want to get in a tent to kill because he will be trapped and not be able to get out. He will walk around, not getting caught by the guards for someone who is not armed. But who?

Hawkeye Pierce just came from Rosie's. He walks back to the camp in the dead of night. He is drunk. He staggers, but his is still able to maintain his balance. The sniper catches glimpse of him behind one of the tents. Maybe, he could meet him around front and then shoot him. It was a good idea and he was going for it. Hawkeye Pierce was his target.

The sniper ran to meet him. He succeeds. Hawkeye sees him and does not fear him yet. But the sniper points his gun and stops Hawkeye in his tracks.

"Hi there," Hawkeye said with a hint of fear as he lifted his hands. " There's no need for the gun. Obviously, I'm in your way so if you'll excuse me..." He starts to walk but the sniper sticks out his gun again. Hawkeye freezes. He can't talk or more; he is paralyzed where he stands.

The sniper prepares his gun. He loads it with three bullets. He lifts his gun again and points it to Hawkeye, who is shaking slightly. He pulls the trigger and shoots directly in the heart three times.

Hawkeye stands there for a moment. He sees people running behind the sniper. They are in slow motion. He sees the sniper and the gun and looks at his chest. He is shot and he falls down. He stares at the sky. And to him, it is turning more dark. His life flashes before his eyes, his childhood; his parents; his teen years; his graduation; his college; and the friends he made; and the war.

The people see the sniper and try to hold him down, but he is too slick. He runs away. Going to another unit or finding some other innocent blood to kill. _One day_, he thinks. _One day, I'll be back. _

B.J. Hunnicut, Colonel Potter and Charles Winchester checks Hawkeye's status. Klinger and another enlisted man rush to get a stretcher.

"How is he?" Colonel Potter asked desperately.

"Not good, Colonel. There's too much damage in the heart. We may have a chance to save him." B.J. said as he continued to look through his buddy's chest.

Margaret Houlihan rushes out and is shocked to see Hawkeye Pierce lying there. Hawkeye. The only person who ever cared for her, who listened to her and now he lies on the ground half dead. She kneels down besides him.

"Hawk, it's Margaret. You have to live. You just have too." She said in tears. She was holding his hand. "You have too!!" She also shouts.

Hawkeye sees her. She is blurred, but he sees her. There was also another clear sight behind her. It was a woman, she was glowing and wearing all white. She looked like an angel. She holds her hand out. Hawkeye recognized the woman. He knows her well.

"Mom..." he whispers. Margaret was confused. She thought she reminded him of his mother, but that cannot be. He must see her. Klinger and the other guy come back and put Hawkeye on the stretcher and rushed him to the O.R.

Hawkeye still sees his mother. She is an angel, and is waiting for her son to come home. He is ready.

His pulse drops and breathes slowly. The doctors were all scrubbed and ready. When they were checking everything they noticed something. He wasn't breathing. B.J. tried to pound his chest to come back to them. But Colonel Potter finally stops him. "He's not coming back, son" He says solemnly.

B.J. goes back to the Swamp and thinks about his late friend.

Margaret asks the colonel for some last words. He approves. She kissed him and strokes his hair. He watches those eyes, she used to look in that are now closed. They always reminded her of the ocean, and never again will she look into them. And no one can replace them. Margaret Houlihan starts to cry uncontrollably on his chest full of blood. She doesn't care, she cries for the only friend she ever had. And had his blood on her hands.

Tonight of all nights, everyone lost someone dear to them. Tonight, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce died. Their friend, comrade and best surgeon around. He was a hero to any man who came into the 4077th wounded. He rarely lost a patient. The nurses enjoyed his company, even if they declined him. Tonight, a savior from all of this insanity died. Tonight, a hero died.

Fin.

**A/N: I don' t own anyone and no profit is being made. **


End file.
